Molecular biology has enabled the production of subunit vaccines, in which the immunogen is a fragment or subunit of a parent protein or complex. The development of a stable vaccine that could elicit T cell sensitizing responses, and be flexible enough to incorporate sequences from many strains of an infectious agent would be desirable.